


A Year And A Day

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bring Me to Life, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers!Just over a year later Rey finally finds someone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Year And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella? More like BEN-Derella.

Rey kept her eyes closed, a sandstorm blew its angry roar over her head punctuated by bursts of light from lightning. The sound of thunder rocking the various cups and bowls and utensils. The air filters chugged away valiantly trying to keep the fine particulate dust from entering in the dwelling, but she knew she would have to clean everything once it passed. There was another whine, the moisture collectors running and collecting water transferring it into a safe cistern deep below the home just where it was cool enough to collect liquid water. She let out a breath blocking out everything from her mind. Her nervous energy, she had weathered storms from Jakku in a overturned walker, which always seemed one gust away from being blown away. 

Here however? The building was sturdy, built fully to weather any storm this planet could toss at them and more. She breathed in a long breath, letting go of the very grounded body she felt. For a moment she was stalled, a random passing pain. But she let it go, she had to let it go, even when it wanted to shake her to her foundations. "Be with me." she spoke. Finally the feelings ended, and she felt herself lift out of her body. She could still feel him, trying to fight her way through to find him. It was light trying to find her way through sinking sands unable to even breathe. 

Her body remained still, breathing easily. But her spirit was rushing out, seeking something else. She didn't want to pull at the string, pull at the tiny thread she felt tethering her between two places. She called out, only in spirit, feeling a tense ripple though. She repeated the call, over and over again. Mindlessly her body repeated. "Be with me." as she felt out in the blinding space she was in. It was a year, a full year she had spent looking. The hurt feeling in her growing as she waited, looking over and over again. 

A hand grasped hers and her heart spun a faster rhythm, her body shivered, mouth finally stalling as the whirling world around her finally came to a sort of rest. "Open your eyes." Rey frowned, the voice of the old man was one she didn't recognize at all. Slowly she opened her eyes, as her body remained still and breathing. The blinding world came to a stall, the brightness finally ebbing down to a point she could see. In a way the world was like the one she saw briefly through the mirror. But it looked like it was constructed entirely with bismuth folding in on itself constantly. It was a marvel, but there was a steady rock beside her standing just off the side letting her hand go. 

The man had short hair that was grey, almost pure white on his head. Only his brows and short full beard actually had any dark color remaining. Rey could feel his power almost seething in darkness. He carried himself regally as he looked down at it. "Do you really think you shall find what you see Jedi?" he questioned her. 

"Is this a test?" she responded, looking out to the constantly shifting fractals. "Who are you?" she asked when the man remained silent. She wasn't afraid of him, here nothing could harm her, the worst that could happen was loosing the tether to her body. 

"I was once A Jedi." he spoke to her. "I was called Dooku." her heart stuttered for a moment. "But I grew tired of the corruption I saw within the world. The only way to fix such darkness was to use the darkness." Rey shook her head. "I tried many ways to fix what I saw was an error within the Jedi." Rey took a step away from him. "They had kept themselves as old, following ancient tenants that hindered more and more." 

"What is this about?" she asked him. He stalled looking to her for a long silent time. 

"Do the jedi deserve to come back?" he asked her. "That is what you seek." Rey stepped away from him again, stalling on the edge of the steady circle. "You seek to bring the Jedi Order back." he stated again. "They were old fools who thought to send children unknowing of war to battle, how many did not just die, but knew they were nothing?" 

"Like the clones?" she countered. Dooku fell silent. "Were they nothing too?" 

"The jedi fell for nothing. They are gone, so why do you seek to bring them back?" she grimaced and looked down to the shifting mass below her. "I can give you much young one. Train you, I was a Jedi master, but I was also a master of the sith." he held his hand out to her and she frowned again. "So much can be learned, better then the Jedi." 

"I'm not seeking the Jedi." she told him and closed her eyes letting herself fall into the chasm below her. The moment she left the still area she was buffeted again, trying to follow the frail feeling thread to her goal. It seemed like hours she trailed after it feeling more and more desperate. The world stopped and she came to a stumbling halt. "Seek him, do you not?" a voice called to her. She turned once again opening her eyes to the new intruder. "Take you to him I can." Yoda sat in this new steady portion of the force. She knew him only from the little she learned from Luke. 

"I… can I trust you?" she asked him. He smiled to her. "I can't can I?" 

"You can not, no." he replied. "Close you are, I can say." he told her. She smiled to the creature. 

"Thank you, Master Yoda." he made a noise stalling her from delving further into this world. 

"If what you seek, you shall find, what shall happen, young Rey?" he asked her. 

"He gave his life for me, the least I can do is try to find him." Yoda smiled to her. 

"Do or do not. There is no try." she gave him an odd look. "Failure yes, failure is the teacher of many." She let out a breath. 

"Why is this happening now?" she asked back. "Now of all times?" her voice cracked. 

"Lonely you are without?" she tried to push away the feeling, but it was there crawling inside of her. 

"I know, I know I have.... I have to remain calm." she said turning back to Yoda. 

"Longer it would have been." Yoda told her, she was dropped as the circle suddenly contracted leaving her blinded as she screwed her eyes shut. Navigating by feeling again. This time however she landed soon, landed fast into another steady area as if it had been waiting for her. This time the man had long hair tied back over his back. A mustache that didn't reach his beard, and brown hair that had just started to go grey. His eyes were a piercing sort of blue, leaving her to scramble up as she stared at him. 

"Sir?" she asked. He seemed pensive waiting calming himself or maybe letting her calm herself. 

"Tell me, do you know if the force wills this?" he asked her. Rey flinched looking down to her feet. "In my life, I have always sought to follow its will, as nebulous and unsure as it could be. Denying the jedi when I must, and following them as I heard its call to do so." Rey desperately grabbed at the feels around her, the lonely ache trying to form them into a word, or more to reply. 

"Yes?" she left it as a question. The steady place wavered under her. 

"Is this the will of the force?" he asked her again. Rey shut her eyes, steadying herself. 

"Yes." she replied firmly. The belief ran through the core of her being, to every cell of her being. To her spirt and soul. She opened her eyes to see the old man smile and nod to her. 

"Then you are on the right path." she blinked to him. "The path might always be clear, but so long as there is will, there will always be a path through." he motioned her out. Rey smiled back to him. 

"Thank you... master?" he chuckled as she waited. 

"Once, Master Qui-Gon. Once. Now a guide to those who seek." Rey turned back down to the seething mass below her. Conviction now in her heart Rey lept off the circle falling into the mass this time not closing her eyes. She could see the frail thread, a steady sort of blue color in the shifting mass. Still near blinding she now saw another steady circle as it rose up to meet her.

This one went dark, the force and world around her went dark, the mass now nothing more then a seething darkness. The man at the center of it looked broken. But there were streaks of light steeming out from the dark, showing her what he once was. 

She knew his name without being told though this was purged from the world. For a brief moment the darkness enclosed on him like a suit of armor. Then he stepped out to her leaving that behind. As he approched her she felt stricken unable to move. The light grew with him as he got closer to her. 

"Its time we meet as well Rey." He told her. There was a pause and she could almost hear the sound of a steady mechanical breathing. 

"You...youre him arent you?" He tilted his head to the side. Anakin Skywalker. Vader. 

"I am." She shuddered as he stayed just out of arms reach. "There are questions to ask." She swallowed waiting breathing only with the timed mechanical breathing she heard. 

"What will you do when you fail?" He asked her. Rey straightened herself. 

"I wont." She shot back. Now, now over a year later feom that day all these people appear? Now of all times they could try to guide her? Or sway her? 

"But you shall. You shall fail." He told her. 

"Not with this." The told him and took a step up to him. He smiled down to her. 

"Are you sure if this man deserves to be redeemed?" He asked her. She scowled folding her arms around her chest. 

"You of all people ask me?" She countered. He grinned to her bowing his head as he folded his arms into the arms of his robes. The force returned to the chaotic state it had been full of bright metallic colors. 

"Thank you, thank you for going on this path." He told her and just like with Yoda the world dropped out below her leaving her falling. The string felt stronger now then ever. She felt close, aching and painfully close. It still felt taught, like it would snap from the strain she felt in it. 

She first felt Luke, rather then see him, just before she felt the end of the line, she came to Luke. The force finally still around her. Below her and Luke on this circle was a doorway made out of darkness. The blue thread as thick as her forearm. It pusled with a steady energy as she looked desperately to Luke. 

"Let me go." Her voice was more a whine then statement. "I can feel him." 

"I know kid I know." He soothed. "This could kill you." She grit her teeth. 

"Then so be it." She replied. Luke smiled to her holding out his hand. She looked to it wairly. 

"Its safe Rey, I'm not here to trick you, or alter your course." She took the hand waiting as her skin prickled all over. "I'll help you." 

"And he will come back?" She asked. 

"What if he doesnt want to come back?" He asked, Rey dropped his hand as if it burned her. Stepping fully away from him. 

"I know he does." She told him. "I can feel it." He nodded to her. He made a circling motion with his hand and the area around the 'door' opened up. 

"You might not find exactly what you wanted Rey." He warned. She stared at the doorway feeling tense.

"I will find him. I will bring him back." 

"I hope so." He replied holding his hand out to the door waiting for her to leave. She let out a breath one last time and let herself fall through. Darkness claimed her vision and she passed into something that felt like sleep. 

Rey woke in the middle of a green field. The low grasses gently swaying in the wind. Pushing herself up to standing Rey looked for any sign where she was. It wasnt night, but the star was temperate. Warm and golden, leaving her to try to reach out to anything. But it seems like the force was not here, she couldnt feel any bit of it. 

"Ben?" Rey called out. The sea of green stretched on endlessly like an ocean. "BEN!" she yelled calling out. He had to be here, Rey took a step out walking straight ahead. She kept calling his name as she trudged onwards feeling tenser and tenser until finally the sea seemed to shift, parting open like another veil of realty lifting up. 

"Ben?" Her voice sounded hoarse to her as she stood in front of a small building. Made out of black stones it looked like monument to the dead. It had stone doors in front of it, and in someplace in her heart she knew Ben was within it. However a humanoid creature sat on the steps waiting there for her. Standing up he was around Snoke's height. 

With greenish skin, large eyes that seemed to hold no color, only white. His ears were on the side long and pointed almost like Yoda's only more mobile. Flickering around almost one hundred and eighty degrees of motion. He wore a simple covering, nothing more then to appear modest to nearly any race of the stars. 

"What you seek is beyond these doors." He told her. Voice deep and reverberating. "Will you defy life?" he asked her. "Those dead do not come back." Rey swallowed hard. 

"He isn't dead." she stepped up to the stairs, feeling like a child against the creature. Its eyes were facets, like insect eyes. "I know he isn't. He's waiting for me." It bowed its head to her and she saw that it didn't have hands like she had ever seen. Just like its eyes they were insect like, have only three gripping portions to them as it put its hand to the doors. They swung open easily as she watched it. 

"Go on. Your fate awaits you." he told her. Rey paused on the threshold. 

"Who are you?" she asked it. Its body seemed to shift, and she found herself looking at a far more insect looking species, it was still as massive, but it was far less humanoid then before. 

"The First to sense the force." he told her and ushered her through the doors with a mantis like claw. Rey walked through into darkness coming out through a deep tunnel. It was a place for the 'dead', the place was unfinished it seemed. Bare smooth rock like the meditation cave on Atch-to. Only here on a raised stone bed was who she sought. He was covered in a black death shroud. 

"BEN!" Rey ran to his side, reaching out and grabbing his hand under the sheet. He was still and cold, like he was dead. "Ben?" she called softly and slowly pulled the sheet down. His skin was pale as the dead and he wasn't even breathing either. "Ben," her voice was quiet and unsure as she leaned forwards face close to his. "Ben wake up, please." she begged in a whisper. He didn't move or respond. Rey bit back a sob as she leaned just a little bit more forwards kissing his lips. 

Warmth tickled into the lips when she didn't pull back. "Ben?" she questioned, only through her mind. She felt a hand touch her cheek and Ben pushed himself up still kissing her. The other hand circled around her waist and she finally pulled back breathing out and smiling as she hugged him. 

"Rey?" he asked. 

"It's me. I've been looking for you for so long." she told him and kissed him again. The world shuddered, and with a loud crack Rey was thrown down back into her body. She wanted to scream no, wanted to, but she was pinned under someone who gave a familiar pained grown. She felt a bone deep exhaustion next as she pushed herself up. Ben himself up next. 

"Ow." he spoke. Rey looked down at him and then flushed, he was naked completely without clothes on top of her in the small home on Tatooine. He blinked as he looked around, the sandstorm finally passed covering this place with a fine dust of sand. 

"Ben," she hugged him and for a moment he froze then slid his arms around her. "You're here." 

"Just..." he paused and she saw his cheeks heat up as he realized he was naked. "Am I?" he questioned quietly. 

"I've got clothes in your size..." she said standing up with him. "Come on, this way." she held her hand out to him and he took it letting her lead him through the small dwelling that had become her home. 


End file.
